


Maybe I Fell In Love (When You Woke Me Up)

by erstwhiled



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sadness, and then lots of happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erstwhiled/pseuds/erstwhiled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis turns to Liam for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Fell In Love (When You Woke Me Up)

**Author's Note:**

> General disclaimer about not owning anything or anyone and how this is a work of fiction and like if you show this to anyone directly involved with these people you are a dick :)

Liam arrived back at his flat to find Louis curled up on his sofa, cushion clutched tightly to his chest, looking absolutely miserable.

“Lou?” Liam approached him carefully. He crouched down in front of Louis and looked up at him. The wetness starting in the corners of Louis’ eyes and his sniffle were tell-tale signs that he was close to crying. “Lou, are you alright?”

He shook his head but didn’t say anything, just pressed the lower half of his face into the cushion and fixed his eyes to his knees.

Liam hated it when Louis was sad. There was something so heartbreaking about seeing someone usually so bubbly just…not. Liam tipped his head onto his shoulder to try and catch Louis’ eye. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Louis said something quiet but it was muffled by the cushion. He repeated himself once Liam had reached out and gently pried it away from him,setting it on the floor. “Harry and I had a falling out.” Louis wrapped his arms around his middle and bit his lip.

“Again?” Liam sighed and got up from the floor. He sat down on the sofa and put an arm around Louis’ shoulder. Louis turned into him immediately, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder and clutching at his jumper with one hand, the other still around his own waist. “What was it about this time?”

Sniffing again, he picked some fluff off of Liam’s jumper. “The usual. He _still_ doesn’t get it. He can shag whoever he wants, and I can’t. It’s not fair.”

Liam rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Louis’ arm. “A few years, Lou, and it’ll be fine. You just have to wait a few years.”

“But I shouldn’t have to!” Louis smacked his hand against Liam’s chest and made a noise that sounded dangerously close to a sob. “It’s not _fair_. He can shag someone old enough to be his mum and it’s fine. But I want a relationship with another man, and suddenly everything has to be kept in the dark.”

“You’re right. It isn’t fair, and I’m sorry.” Liam pulled Louis against him more. “Management are arseholes for doing this to you. It shouldn’t matter.”

Louis shrugged then curled in on Liam even more, pressing his face into the crook of Liam’s shoulder. “I know it shouldn’t, but it does to some people. And apparently there are enough of them that it could damage us.”

Still stroking his hand up and down Louis’ arm, Liam rested his cheek on Louis’ head. “Well it doesn’t matter to me, you know that. I love you for whoever you want to be Louis.” 

“Thank you,” Louis whispered, and slipped his hand around Liam’s ribs, hugging him.

They sat in silence for a while. Every exhale of Louis soft breathing ghosted down Liam’s neck, something he thought he shouldn’t be as aware of as he was. “Cup of tea? Tea’s good.” Liam tried to gently push Louis away so he could get up, but Louis clung to him.

“No. Please,” Louis tucked himself even closer, turning under Liam’s arm so his chest was flush with Liam’s side and his face pressed against Liam’s neck. “Can we just sit?”

Louis wriggled slightly as they relaxed back into the sofa. Liam thought he had to have been getting uncomfortable, with his knees up at an odd angle and his arm still across his waist.

“Aright,” Liam sighed and started to shift. “We might as well get comfortable, then.” He turned and pulled his legs up onto the sofa. A bit awkwardly with Louis more or less attached to him, Liam shuffled the two of them until they were both lying down. Liam had his head propped on the armrest, and Louis was squished against the sofa back, his face still pressed to Liam’s neck.

“If you want,” Liam ventured, “I could go and speak to Harry?”

Louis sighed, and Liam could feel the warmth of Louis’ breath creep under the collar of his jumper. “No, thanks. It’s not like he means anything by it. He just forgets he’s being a bit of a twat sometimes is all.”

Liam’s thumb was stroking over Louis’ ribs now, as his hand was pressed flat there, feeling his chest expand and contract as he breathed. “Well, I could go and talk to him about _that_ then.”

A soft snort of laughter from Louis made Liam smile; it was the first happy sound he had made all night. “Yeah, Li, that would go over well. ‘Excuse me, Harry Styles, but you are being a bit of a twat.’” Louis said in a voice that was apparently supposed to sound like Liam’s. It wasn’t very accurate.

“You’re feeling better then? That’s good,” he said when Louis nodded against his throat. “Because it will be okay, Lou. But if it doesn’t happen soon enough, I - and the other lads, I would assume - will have no problem with going to management and telling them exactly what I think.”

Louis pulled his face up to look at him, “Liam-“

“If you want to come out, to everyone, I don’t care what happens. I’m supporting you no matter what.” He caught Louis’ eye and just stared at him, trying to let him know how incredibly serious he was.

Tearing his eyes away from Liam’s, Louis shook his head. He looked miserable again. “I can’t though, the band’s too important.”

“Louis.” He tightened the arm he had wrapped around Louis. “ _You’re_ important.”

“Thank you,” Louis whispered, then his face crumpled and he pushed his face back into Liam’s neck, sniffling again. “Thank you, Liam.”

Liam held Louis until his breathing had evened out and Liam was sure he was asleep. Carefully, he slipped his arm out from around Louis and climbed off the sofa. He pulled spare blankets and pillows from the cupboard in the hallway and set about making Louis comfortable without waking him.

As he slid into bed, Liam could feel the warmth of having Louis pressed so close to him leeching into the cool sheets. He curled onto his side and tugged the duvet tighter around him. Perhaps he should have stayed with Louis.

***

Liam was roused from his sleep by a tapping at his bedroom door. He groaned something unintelligible and the door clicked open. 

“Liam?” Louis whispered, and Liam could hear the door close softly.

Yawning, Liam rubbed a hand down the side of his face and peered into the darkness. “What is it Lou?”

Louis was still hovering over by the door. “It’s cold. Can I sleep with you?”

“Come on, then.” Liam fought down another yawn and pulled the covers back, sucking in a breath when the cold air rushed in. Louis slipped into the bed and settled on his side, facing away from Liam. “That better?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Louis spoke over his shoulder. “I’ll warm up in a bit.”

Liam reached out and slipped his arm around Louis’ waist, tugging him backwards. “You’ll never get to sleep if you’re cold.” When Louis’ back was against his chest, Liam shuffled his pillow over so they could share it. “It’s no wonder you are though, you’re only in your t-shirt and pants, Lou.”

“You try sleeping in trousers that tight.”

Liam gave a soft laugh. He curled his legs up until his knees were touching the backs of Louis’ own and he slid a foot between Louis’ ankles. “Ugh, Christ, your feet are freezing.”

Louis looked over his shoulder again and whispered, “Sorry.”

“S’alright.” Liam felt Louis’ hand come up and rest on top of the one he had around Louis’ waist. He smiled when Louis’ fingers dropped into the gaps between his own. “Sleep now.”

After shuffling around a bit, Louis sleepily mumbled, “Good night, Li,” then relaxed back into Liam more.

“Good night, Lou.” Liam stifled yet another yawn before dropping a light kiss on the back of Louis’ neck and settling down onto his half of the pillow. It wasn’t long until they were both curled around each other, warm and fast asleep.

***

A week later, and after a hectic day of interviews, Liam and Louis were sitting together in Louis’ living room. Louis was spread out over the sofa, back against the armrest and with his knees in Liam’s lap. They were playing FIFA and Louis would kick his legs in delight every time he managed to steal the ball off of Liam’s player. 

They paused the game when Harry came barrelling into the living room mumbling something about car keys and lifting up the only unoccupied seat cushion. 

“Your keys are in the kitchen, by the microwave.” Louis said helpfully and watched as Harry jogged off to the kitchen, returning a moment later with his keys in his hand.

“Ta.” Harry shook out his hair and smoothed the lapels on his blazer. “How do I look?” he asked, spreading his arms out.

Liam looked him over and nodded. “Good. You going out?”

Harry grinned brightly and patted down his pockets, presumably checking he had everything. “Yeah, I’ve got a date.” 

Liam felt Louis’ legs tense. He set a hand just above Louis’ knee and squeezed gently, rubbing his thumb over his kneecap. “Have fun then. Don’t get in too much trouble.”

“I make no promises. I’ll see you lads tomorrow.” 

Harry was headed for the door when Louis spoke up, “Tomorrow? That’s a bit presumptuous, isn’t it?” His tone was light and almost playful, but his leg was still ridged beneath Liam’s hand. Liam squeezed a bit tighter and Louis seemed to relax slightly then.

Harry threw them a cheeky wink but said nothing as he went through the door. Sighing, Louis slid further down the sofa until the only thing stopping him from going any further was his bum not being able to move past Liam’s thighs. “I'm not jealous.”

“Are you telling me, or yourself?” 

Louis huffed and folded his arms across his chest. “Okay, maybe I am a little jealous. But I don’t think it’s because he’s going on a date.”

Confused, Liam frowned down at Louis. “Then what are you jealous of?”

“The sex.” Liam’s eyes went wide. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Liam berated himself for genuinely being a little shocked at Louis’ answer. He pulled his attention back to Louis. “It’s just, Harry’s having a lot of it, and I'm having none. It’s been so long that I’d be hard pressed to tell the difference between my left and right hands.”

Liam couldn’t help himself. “How long’s it been?”

Louis tipped his head back and closed his eyes, obviously thinking, as he mouthed the names of the months and ticked them off on his fingers. Liam forced himself to look away from Louis’ lips and instead found himself staring at his throat.

“Eight months next week.” Louis looked back up at Liam, looking slightly uncomfortable as Liam’s eyebrows rose. “How long’s it been for you?”

Flushing, he became uncomfortable himself. Listening to Louis talk about himself was fine. But sex wasn’t something Liam talked about a whole lot; he usually left that up to Harry and Niall. “Umm.” He screwed up his face and picked at the fabric of Louis’ sweatpants. “Not…not as long as you, but I'm certainly not having it as often as Harry. I don’t think anyone is.” 

“I'm just so sick of being alone. Did you know management have actually suggested girls to me? What am _I_ going to do with a _girl_?” He threw his hands up in the air and sighed. 

“We’re pop stars, Liam. We could be having lots of dates and lots of sex, so remind me why we’re not?”

“Because of management. And Harry, Harry is definitely having more than enough.” Louis rolled his eyes and nodded when Liam said that. “But it doesn’t really bother me. I mean I’d rather wait a while and do it with someone I actually like than do it just because I can.”

Louis was looking at him strangely, propped up on his elbows now. Liam waited a few moments but Louis still hadn’t said anything. He was about to ask what Louis was thinking when, “We could have sex.”

“Us?” Liam gave a startled laugh, which faded out when he realised Louis wasn’t laughing with him. “Are you not joking?”

Saying nothing, Louis pulled his legs off of Liam’s and shifted until he was on his knees on the sofa. He put a hand along the back of the sofa for balance as he moved to straddle Liam’s lap, going so slowly that Liam could have stopped him if he wanted to. But, instead, he just watched, eyes fixed on Louis’ face as he settled in front of Liam. 

God, the look of wanting hope on Louis’ face made Liam’s pulse spike. He was faintly aware of the pause-screen music still blaring from the television, but it receded back to nothing when Louis brought his arms to rest on Liam’s shoulders and carded his fingers through the hair at the back of Liam’s head.

“Do you like me, Liam?”

He’d had dreams about Louis; he’d had dreams about all the boys, but none of them felt like this did. None of them really captured the way Louis looked when he licked his lips, sucking the bottom one in a bit and slowly letting it drag past his teeth when he let it go. None of them had made Liam realise how much he actually wanted this.

Liam’s hands crept to Louis’ thighs as Louis inched closer. Leaning forwards slowly until he was breathing Liam’s air. “Do you want me?” Louis whispered and pressed his lips to Liam’s. 

Neither of them had closed their eyes. Louis must have kept his open to gauge Liam’s reaction, because they slipped shut when he started to kiss Louis back. Liam dragged his fingers up Louis’ thighs to rest at his hips, thumbs stroking over the strip of warm skin exposed after Louis’ t-shirt had ridden up. 

The kisses had started out soft, almost tentative, but at the touch of Liam’s hands on his hips, Louis pressed closer. Liam was trying not to dig his fingers into Louis, but the light brush of a tongue along his bottom lip had Liam tightening his grip. 

Liam parted his lips and Louis’ tongue slipped in further, running over his teeth and sliding along Liam’s own tongue. Louis made a sound in the back of his throat, a quiet but desperate noise, and something in Liam awoke. 

He surged forwards, pushing himself and Louis up. With his hands tight on Louis’ hips, Liam shifted them, turned them and pressed Louis down onto his back. They’d broken apart when Liam had moved them; now he just lay there, looking at Liam kneeling between his spread thighs with a look of slight awe.

“What was that?” Louis breathed and brought one his hands to encircle Liam’s wrist, his fingertips pressing down like he was checking Liam’s pulse. Liam frowned and opened his mouth to speak but Louis’ hold on his wrist tightened and he cut Liam off. “No, you look like you’re about to apologise. Take a look at me, Liam. You don’t need to say sorry.”

Liam ran his eyes down Louis’ body, taking in his flushed cheeks and the way Louis’ chest rose and fell with his breathing. Continuing on, Liam stopped when he got to Louis’ crotch. He was hard, and Liam’s fingers itched to touch him. Slowly, like before, Liam dragged his fingers up Louis’ thigh, moving closer to the bulge in Louis’ sweatpants with each passing second.

“Stop.” Louis’ hand caught his. “As much as I'm an idiot for turning down a hand job, I don’t want it like that.”

Liam frowned and looked up at Louis’ face, “I just wanted to –how _do_ you want it?”

“Like this; spread your knees a bit,” Louis said, dropping one of his legs off the sofa to rest his foot on the floor. His other leg was pulled up from where it was pressed against the sofa back to slip in between Liam’s. 

“Oh, I understand.” Liam smiled and leant forward, spreading his body over Louis’. He brought his hands up, one coming to rest beside Louis’ head and the other by his ribs, fingers curling around the edge of the seat cushion as he pressed closer to Louis.

Grinning up at him, Louis wrapped a hand around the back of Liam’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “Glad you’ve caught on.” He nipped at Liam’s bottom lip and slid his other hand up under Liam’s t-shirt. Liam shivered as Louis’ short nails grazed over his ribs. And he gasped when Louis dragged a thumb across his nipple, grinding his hips down subconsciously. 

Louis groaned and dug his foot into the cushion so he could push himself up and rub against the curve of Liam’s hip. Louis tilted his head back, closing his eyes tightly as they moved against each other. 

Liam watched the line of Louis’ throat as he swallowed. He bent down, dropping the arm that was beside Louis head so he rested on his forearm. He placed open-mouthed kisses along Louis’ jaw before sucking a mark over his pulse point. Liam could feel the fast beating of Louis’ pulse against his lips, and he could feel his own heart racing in his chest, their rhythms almost matching. 

The hand on the back of his neck slipped up into his hair. Louis tugged, pulling Liam’s head up, and sealed their mouths together again, licking into Liam’s mouth as their hips sped up. Liam moaned as Louis ran a hand down his back, fingers scratching lightly at his skin then dipping into the waistband of his sweatpants. 

God, every little sound Louis made caused Liam to rut against him harder. He pulled away from Louis’ lips and pushed his face into the crook of Louis shoulder, panting harshly into the fabric of Louis’ t-shirt. He was so hard and the feel of Louis working himself against his hip was maddening.

“Fuck, Li,” Louis gasped and tightened his fingers in Liam’s hair. Liam groaned. “Please, Li, I'm close. I'm so close.” 

Liam’s fingers dug into the sofa cushion and he worked his hips faster, pushing himself into the dip Louis’ hipbone. “Lou...Lou, god. Ahh.” His hips stuttered, rhythm faltering as he came, crying out and biting down on Louis’ shoulder. 

“Ngh. Ahh, stay there. Right t-there.” Louis’ words were caught up in his gasp as he pulled Liam closer, pushing up his hips and going stiff, coming. He thrust a few more times, short and sharp, before sinking back into the sofa.

Pulling himself away, Liam collapsed beside Louis on the sofa, his spine flush with the back of it. He watched as Louis took in a few shaky breaths, slowly opened his eyes, and then tipped his head to the side to face Liam. “Hi,” Liam whispered, and a smile bloomed on Louis’ face.

Louis’ eyes roamed over Liam’s face for a moment before he grabbed for Liam’s hand, pulling it across his own stomach and tangling their fingers together. “I think I quite like you, Liam Payne.” 

 

_Fin._


End file.
